Foxyxreader
by Turkeylover3563
Summary: Foxy was really sad, as his crewmate, (Y/N) disappeared and never came back to the pizzeria. He wants to see her again, just for one night. But, his wish is more like a miracle. Ironically, you ended working there! Will Foxy remember you? Will things go wrong? Will random crap happen? And.. will HE return? Well, read. I wont spoil! :3
1. Foxy's Ol' Crewmate

**Hey people. I kiiinda gave up on my other fic. I just gave up, it was tasteless, ya know? I don't know, I PLAN to make that same one, but eh, this one is a biiit different! (A lot.) You better frickin' enjoy or I will devour your donuts… Huehuehuehue. Well, Ennnnjoooy!**

It was a rainy, thundery night at the well known, Freddy's Fazbears Pizzeria. The animatronics were having fun wreaking havoc and confusion with the guard. Well, mostly all of them; Foxy, however, was in his Cove, down in the dumps. Bonnie came in, wondering why he wasn't joining in on the fun. "Hey Foxy, what's wrong?" She asked, which came out in a whisper.

"I.. I just miss h-her." Foxy said out loud. He looked at the ground, and remembered her bubbly self.

 _Dun dun, flashback._

"Come on, and sing 'Happy Birthday' to our little princess, (Y/N)!" Chica said cheerfully. You came on stage, and hug all of the animatronics and asked, "Hey… Where's Foxy? I CANT have my song without him!" You whined. You were bummed until you got lifted. "Wheeee! Foxy!" You cheered. You hugged him, and Foxy smiled. He put you down gently, and everyone began to sing. You giggled, and danced, Foxy and the others followed your moves. You had a great time.

When you had to leave, you ran trying to find Foxy. "Foxy! Where are youuu?" You looked in his Cove and found him, smiling at the ground. "There you are silly! I got something for you!" You beamed. You gave him a picture with you and the animatronics celebrating your birthday. Foxy was by your side, holding your hand. The picture made him smile with pride.

"Yarrr! (Y/N) ye sure do know how to make me smile! Thank ye, for coming." Foxy said soothingly. You hugged him, and he hugged you back.

" _You're my favorite. I love you."_ You quickly said under your breath. Foxy perked up his ears, and he smiled. After a few minutes, you broke the hug, and waved goodbye, and left the pizzeria. Leaving Foxy, smiling, he had his favorite crewmate.

"And.. Well, aye-aye-aye haven't seen he-he-her since." Foxy said gloomy trying his best to talk with his voicebox broken. Bonnie frowned, and knew what to do.

"Hey. Come on, go kill the guard with us. It's the 3rd night! It'll be fun. Just, try to forget her for a little while, kay?" She said thoughtfully. She stood up, reached out her hand, and helped Foxy up. "At first, I thought you like Chica. I guess not." They headed out, and began to play the 'game.'

Guard's P.O.V

You kept checking the tablet, paranoid; You wondered it they were at your door. You gulped and looked away from the tablet. " _Why.. In the hell did I get this freaking job?!"_ You said in frustration." You looked at the door, and saw Chica right outside. You yelped and closed the door as fast as your finger could go. "Im gonna die, Im gonna die, Im gonna die." You kept repeating. You opened the door, and looked out the door, and saw no one.

Soon, you had to pee. "Shiiit. I gotta pee." You looked outside, and saw that the no one was there." You tiptoed outside, then ran to the girls bathroom. Luckily, you got there safely, you took a pee, and heard something. " _Hello…?"_ You whispered, then shut up. You knew who it was. Freddy. He had this weird fetish to go into the ladies restroom. You put your hair in front of you head, hoping he wouldn't see you.

"Hmm, I don't see that little girl in that camera. Haha, perfect time to run." He walked off, and you walked out of the stall. You peeked out, and saw neither of them. You walked in the shadows, trying to sneak back into the office. _Shit._ You looked behind you, and Foxy collided with you.

"How much do you weigh? A hundred bricks? Get the fuck off of me!" You grunted. Foxy got up and put his hook right on the flesh of your neck.

"Haha, We do we have here-ere-ere-ere?" He said proudly. He looked at you on closer inspection, and gasped. "(Y-Y/N)? Is that you?" You rolled your eyes.

"I think you mistaken me for one of your killed victims. But- wait- you know my name? Wait.. F-foxy? Is that you? My.. My favorite?"

 **A/N**

 **Good cliffhanger huh? Surprisingly, I love this fic. Soooo, hope you like it and all that good stuff. Remember: I will remake that other fanshit. Kay? Just after this, aight? Lol. That's all ya get jerks! :D**

 **Ermm… I kinda forgot N8TIVE EKWE's pass. Oops! So yea. Eh.**


	2. SleepTalk

(Y/N) stared at Foxy in the face, and shook your head. "Its been so long, huh?" She started to walk into the office, but saw Chica staring at you. "Ermmm… How about- WE RUN!" (Y/N) yells. Foxy sees Chica, picks (Y/N) up, and runs to the cove.

"Are ye-ye-ye ok there la-ass-as-ass?" Foxy asks.

"Yes. Don't call me an ass either!" You tease. Foxy laughs, and you talk a bit.

 _Chica's P.O.V_

 _I saw that disgusting little creature and I almost vomited. Well, if I could. I ran back to Freddy, and reported the news "Freddy! Foxy has the endoskeleton and took it to his cove!" Freddy looked surprised, but then, it got wiped off his face._

" _Shoulda known. I knew he had a soft spot. Get BonBon. I'll see you both soon." You nod and run to find Bonnie, seeing her back on the stage._

 _"Yo girl. Foxy took another. He said (Y/N) like he missed or knew her or something. That stupid shit. Come on." When I said the endoskeleton's name, Bonnie seemed shocked._

 _Those two were sharing secrets._

" _I.. Umm, Uh, Where is FREDDY?!" Bon screeched. I ignored her. I grabbed her, and ran to the Cove._

"Yeah.. Foxy. I left the town the day after." (Y/N) says gloomily. She looked around the cove, and spotted a piece of paper. "I… Its- Its my.. You kept my drawing?" (Y/N) said, happily. Foxy blushed and nodded.

"I.. After something happened, they shut me out. Heh, I-i-i-i-I guess I was the 'tacky' side sho-sho-show." Foxy stuttered.

"That's messed up, bruh. Hey, your voicebox, its-

"Well, lookie here. Foxy talking with an endoskeleton. Guess its time for punishment. Interfering with rules Foxy." Freddy boomed. Behind him was Chica, with an evil grin on her face. Bonnie however, frowned, and didn't dare to make eye contact with Foxy.

"I.. Guy-gu-guys. She-she is not an endoskeleton. She is the little girl who hugged me and wouldn't want anyone to sing the bday song un-un-un-until I came came came!" Foxy pleaded.

"Nice try. We don't believe you. Even if we did. We CANNOT interfere with rules." Chica commanded.

"I.. No. I was the girl who you called a princess Chica. I went 'Wheee!' when Foxy picked me up. I even gave him a drawing! Look." (Y/N) picked up the paper and handed to Freddy. He chuckled and started to rip it to shreds. " _You. Little. Fucking shit."_ Freddy growled, and threw her to the back of the cove. " _P…Pussy."_ Freddy was ready to slam her, but Foxy interfered.

"No. Don't hurt her." Foxy yelled. Freddy was ready to punch her until the clock turned to 6:00.

"Damn you." Freddy whispered, but still powerful. Freddy and Chica walked back to their places, while Bonnie waited for them to leave.

"I.. I am soo sorry! Are… (Y/N) Are you ok?!" Bonnie said truly caring. She picked (Y/N) up and rocked her back and fourth. "I.. Foxy do you know where the Aid kit is? Fuck it, I'll find it." Bonnie left looking for the kit.

"Lass.. Ye.. I am truly sorry. Can you ever for-for-for-forget me?" Foxy says, ears lowering.

"Heh, Freddy would be pissed if I called him a 'fucking teddy bear' huh? And.. Yes. I can. But. I need to do something for you." You try to get up, but scream. "It.. Hurts." She wants to cry, but Bonnie comes in. She sits beside her fixes (Y/N) up.

"(Y/N) You should go home. Get better."

"Hell no. I'd lose my job. Sure its fuc- messed up, but I need to fix Foxy." Bonnie laughs, making it dirty. "Huh? What? Oh god. No! Bonbon! What's wrong with you?!" Bonnie gets up, waves goodbye and gets back up on the stage. "Heh.. Foxy wait here. I am gonna find some tools."

 _Foxy's P.O.V_

 _I pictured what Bonnie referred to, and it made me.. frisky. I didn't want to show it. I was hoping using my charms, (Y/N) would love me more than a friend. "Hey, space fox. Got de tools!" She said cheerfully. She walked towards me slowly, and pulled out some tool. "Umm.. Open your mouth. AND DON'T BITE ME." She warned. I nodded. And opened it, afraid._

 _Soon, she took her hand out of the mouth, and grinned. "I.. I can talk perfectly! Thanks (Y/N) I owe ye one!" I said happily._

" _Oh ho, I am not done." She said in a tone that gave me the wrong idea. She went down by my feet and began to fix them. "So, Chica has feeling for ya huh?"_

 _I blush. "Yea.. I AM NOT INTO DUCKS!" I yell, hoping Chica could hear me._

" _Wow. Hehe, such a charmer. Okay. First leg done! Next leggo. Here I come." She starts to work on my next leg, which makes me twitch. "Woah. Bud. Havin' a little popper up there?" She giggles. I don't know what she meant. I cock my head. "Ugh. Nevermind! So, Foxy do you think they will 'accept' me?"_

" _I don't even know lass. Freddy wont. He will have his eye on you. I might convince Chica. If I make her swoon. Bleh."_ (Y/N) stares at Foxy's than laughs. "What?"

"Like you can make a girl swoon. You need tips bub." She gets up, gesturing me to do the same. "Ok. So compliment her. There. Golden tip." She said heroically, like as if she gave celebrity advice.

She yawns, and puts her green hood up. "I am.. I sure am tired. Foxy can I crash here?" Foxy wags his tails and nods. "Ermm.. Ok." She finds a fake rock and lays her head on it. Foxy however, lays on the wall, sad. Wishing (Y/N) would lay by her. "Ugh, not comfy at all. Hope this isn't awkward." She crawls up to Foxy, and hugs him to sleep. Foxy smiles. Chuckling to himself. Without opening her eyes, she asks "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Just… Remembering when you whined cuz I wasn't at your birthday song." (Y/N) doesn't respond. She was asleep. "Aye.. Aye love ye (Y/N) I hope ye love me too."

After 30 minutes, Foxy too, fell asleep. He had a 'nightmare.'

" _Haha, hey Foxy, this is my boyfriend, Jack." She giggles and they kiss._

" _Lass. I thought you liked me."_

" _As if. You're a fox. Not a human." She laughs and Foxy is alone, in the darkness._

He jerks awake, he looks down and sees (Y/N) sleeping. This time, she moved her spot. She now layed on his lap, hugging him. "Ffffff-foxy… I.. I lo… yiii…" (Y/N) mumbled. Foxy chuckled, and was beyond happy. 


	3. Acquaintance'

{The next morning}

You wake up, cheery and energized. You sit up, and look at Foxy. He has his eyes shut, and completely lifeless. You poke him and whisper. "Hey. Hey. Hey. You alive?" He still remained lifeless. "Hmm.. Eh, sleep tight Foxy." You peek out of the cove, and notice the others, talking.

"Are you even sure we should trust it?" A squeaky voice asked.

"I.. I would. She wasn't all that bad. After all she-"

"I don't think so. Don't believe everything that old tool told you. I still think we need to put that girl in the Freddy suit. For punishment." Freddy chuckled.

"But.." Freddy gave her the 'glare' and BonBon nodded, defeated.

(Y/N) felt hot. She wanted to punch something in the face. She walked back to Foxy and shook him awake. "Aye… Ah, hey there lass. What's wrong?" You stared at him and crossed your arms. "They want to 'punish' me. They.. They still don't believe us." You sat down, angry, yet sad at the same time. Foxy thought of something to make you feel better, so he hugged you. You blushed, and tried to pull away.

"Hey… Let go!" You giggled. Foxy wouldn't have it. "No. I hate to see ye mad lass!" He hugged you and you just kept giggling. After a while, he pulled away and smiled, which was a bit creepy with his teeth. "Lass. Let me talk to them." He stood tall, and walked out of the cove.

"Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie. Believe me. Aye, she ain't no threat, trust me. Go speak to her." He gave them the puppy dog eyes, and who couldn't say no to that? (You too fangirls. Don't pretend you don't daydream him. ,) "F-fine. Where is she?" Freddy grunted.Foxy ran into the cove and picked you up without your will.

"Hey! Let me down!" You squirmed, and try to flee, but no avail. "F-foxy. Are you CRAZY?!" You screeched as you came closer with the animatronics. He set you down on a chair, while you shook, with fear. Freddy and Chica examined you, while Bonnie smiled worriedly and waved. "So. Speak." Freddy said, impatient. "Uh… I am (Y/N). I am a human. Hi." Chica couldn't help but laugh a little. "She…" Freddy sighed. "She can stay. But. If she causes trouble, then say goodbye!" You couldn't help but smile with fear and disbelief. "Heh.. You wont regret it!" You came up to Freddy, and the others and hugged them gleefully. Freddy was surprised, Chica clucked, and Bonnie smiled.

You looked at the clock, and realized how long you stayed. And how worried your mom must be. "Bye guys." You grabbed your bags and walked out the door, and smiled. You got in the car and drove home.

 _Pizzeria_

"Ain't she such a beautiful lass?" Foxy said happily. Chica scoffed, and didn't think so. "I don't even know why you would fall for a human." Bonnie questioned. Freddy shook his head and went back on stage, preparing for the kids.

 _Back to you. w_

You came back to your house to see your mom worried sick. You knew that you would be grounded, but got out of the car anyway. "(Y/N)! Where WERE you last night?!" You mom screeched. "I.. I was at the pizzeria. I am sorry! I fell asleep in the office. I didn't mean to." You lied. You wanted to stay there, and you slept in the cove, not the office. (Reader: Well no SHIT Sherlock!) "Ugh.. Just. I am just glad you're safe. Anyways, your cousins (Your two cousin's name.) would like to go to the pizzeria, along with Noah (Yur favorite cousin.). Please take them to the pizzeria." Your mom sighed. "They're in the house. Go get them. Please. Just be careful." You walked inside and grabbed your cousins.

"Come on. Let's go the pizzeria!" You said with sarcasm. You all headed to the car and started it. "Hey, (Y/N). Don't you work there?" He asked.

You looked at him and replied, "Yeah. Not that bad. The pizzeria is not far. Just two blocks away."

 _Time Skip~~_

You and Noah got out of the car, quickly getting your two younger cousins, who looked like they were going to barf with excitement. You two held both of them and headed inside. "Oh my gosh! This place is aaawweesome! Wherez Freddy?!" Your younger cousin asked. The two ran off, and you stared at the Cove. Little did you know, a pirate was too.

 _A/N_

 _Omg. Sooo sorry. I had to end it here. Sorry! And sorry for the HUUUGE delay! I got bored, and kinda wanted to end it cuz I have more stories in mind. Well, hoped you enjoyed this chapter! :D (Lots of 'sorry's. I know. xD) COULD IT BE?! ANOTHER CHAPTER TOMORROW?! Nah. Maybe. JUST MAYBE. I know this was a bit boring, sorry._


	4. Besht day evur?

OMG.. IS THIS HEAVEN? OR HELL? WTF?! READ! READ! :DD

For Noah, it was like he was in a movie scene. He went a circle, and was amazed, and missed his childhood. "(Y/N)… This place is legit! _... How can you NOT love this place?" You were going to answer, only if you got to get comfy. You two walked off to a booth near Freddy, and watched the show he put on. Freddy kept his eye on you though. He grew on you, and wanted to see what mischief you would do now.

"Hello everybody, and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! We hope you enjoy your stay, and have a spleeendid day.." Freddy said in a monotone. Noah raised an eyebrow, and you brushed it off, knowing Freddy was onto you.

If anything, you wanted to do something. "Hey there, little girl. Are you here without a little one?" Freddy asked, smirking. You rolled your eyes, and decided to 'play' along. "No.. Not at all, Freddy. In fact, I have TWO little cousins with me now. Why you asking?"

"Why not let them have a little surprise and have a picture with me?" Freddy said, as if he knew how to get on your nerves. And voila! It's working! You made a 'You gotta be fucking kidding me' look and Freddy nodded. You got up and did jazz hands and mumbled, "Hurray! Now I got two _fuckers_ out to get on my nerves. First; (Your youngest cousin). Now… Freddy! Wooohooo…." You looked around, and saw the two, playing with a young girl. You crouched to their level, and asked, "Hey guys. Wanna take a pic with Freddy?" The two looked like they saw a ghost. They nodded eagerly and ran up on stage. "Umm.. Sorry. Those two looove Freddy. No hard feelings right?" You looked sweetly at the little girl. She had brown hair, tied into two pigtails, wore a pink dress with polka-dots, and wore black dress shoes. She blinked, nodded, and smiled sweetly. You smiled back, and walked onto the stage.

"Okay Freddy, lets get this done as fast as flippin' possible," you mumbled to him. He stared at you and looked disappointed, but agreed. You had one cousin on your hip, while the other in Freddy's arm, making you a bit cautious. You all smiled, with Freddy looking at you, a biiiit creepy. After, your cousins walked off stage, happy, you were going to too, but Freddy tugged on your (color) sweater. "Good luck on your job tonight~" Freddy said sweetly, but he meant it cruelly. (OMG FREDDY HAS A THANG FOR YEH!? WAAAAT?!) You laughed nervously, and nodded, like, 'Wuts gonna happen?' you thought. You sat in the booth, and kept glaring at Freddy, wondering what he meant. He didn't look at you, he had fun with the kids, making them full with joy.

"Now what?" Noah asked. You tapped your chin and looked at the cove. Ideeeeaaa! "Hey Noah. Come with me." You grabbed his wrist and ran into the cove. Freddy glared at you, watching as you ran into the cove. 'Oh no.. She better not-'

'Bleh, so dusty. Foxy should clean. Ha! Foxy.. In a maid suit. Now that would make my day!' You snickered in your mind. Noah whimpered and you snapped your head at him. "Shush! Do NOT walk up the ol' fox." Those last two words ringed through Noah's ears. No, he wasn't the victim. He just disliked Foxy. Hated his hook. Hated his eye-patch. Hated Foxy's everything. He preferred Bonneh the rockin' bonneh. Dat slick guitar doe. xD

 _Foxy's P.O.V_

I was enjoying my alone time in the cove, thinking about _. That was, until someone entered me cove. I stood up and saw two figures. I scanned them, and they were a boy and a girl. Not just any girl, _my_ human! (Dafaq Foxy? Dafaq?! xD) I was going to hug her, until the boy was there. A boy. Wait. What? I loomed over them, and showed off me hook. (Y/N) looked at me cautiously and stepped in front of Noah. "Foxy? What's wrong?" She asked, playing dumb. The lass is way smarter than that! "Who be that?" I said, with a sharp tone in my voice-box. Sadly, it did no effect on me lass. The boy, was shaking with fear, making me fill with power. Only for a second though. She rolled her eyes. She explained that she was her cousin; Noah. He wasn't her boyfriend. Boy, was aye relieved!

 _Your P.O.V (Enjoy the ride, sucker! xD)_

 _Foxy returned to his 'happy' state and picked me up, and hugged me. What did I do? Well, I fucking loooved it! I wuv when he hugs me. I just.. don't wanna share my feelings. You feel me? Ha. Feel. Feelings. God. I need friends. But I DOO have Foxy. "Foxy! Get me down!" I giggled. Then coughed, hiding my affection. I then realized.. I was blushing like a tomato! How? Well, Foxy got concerned. He's kinda like a puppy. He loves you. You love him. But gets sad or angry when you're 'sad' or 'angry.'_

" _Lass? Are ye ok? Your red.. And hot.. Are ye ok?" Jeez, Foxy you for real?_

" _Nnn- Yes. I am okay! What would make you think I wasn't alright?" I knew what he would say. I just knew._

" _You don't look fine. Aye. Do you want me get you something?" He is just like a puppy! Wow. The more you know. Seriously. In these cases? FUCKING YES._

" _No. I am fine Foxy. Just. Lemme take care of myself." I don't want that. I want Foxy to take care of me. But. Hey. So what?_

" _Let me get you some water. Ol' Foxy wi-" Just. No. I am FINE! How many times will it take you to SEE that?! GRRRR!_

" _No Foxy! I am BLUSHING! That is WHY I am 'RED' and 'HOT.' You made me BLUSH." I had to. I needed him to know. Now or nevah! Man. I kinda wish to choose nevah. :I Anywhoo, I ran out, crossed arms, and all. I sat in a booth, near Freddy. Where's Noah? I don't know. Just stop asking alright Goody (Y/N)?_

 _Great. Fat bear is trying to get my attention. Woohoo, can this day get any FUCKING better? Apparently nah! "Looks like someone isn't having a great time Miss." Freddy said, proud. What's to be proud Freddy?! That I was a red tomato? Gah!_

" _Ye think?" Sarcasm! Scooore!_

" _Poor you. Well, you always got others." Waaaait. What? WHAT?!_

" _What?"_

" _Oh nothing. Don't you ever feel the need to-" Great! What was he gonna say? Chica! Why must you interrupt!_

" _Freddy! Time to sing for the kids! Well, before they have to.. Goo…" She said, acting sad. But. I bet she was happy. To have me there with them. HEHE. Man. WHY did I choose this job?!_

" _Right, right. Alright kids. One more song! And this time, we have a very special guest." Oh. No. He fucking. Didn't. OH NO. HE FUCKING DIDN'T! "Miss… May you go on stage?" Yes. He fucking did._

Quick A/N!

Like it so far? I am trying my absolute best to make it looong and interesting! Sorry for so many swears. Want me to tone it down? TOO BAD. I LIKE IT. I use it when necessary. So there wont be 'fuck' in every. Sentence. Ok? Well.. Read on! :D

" _FREDDY?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" I whispered. More like whispered yelled. Eh. Why?! I am not much of a singer. What were we going to sing? ABC's? Whhhhy?_

" _Alright kids! She will pick an appropriate song! Miss?" He waited. Freddy. Why?! Ugh! Wait.. A song of my choosing? Yes! I would obviously choose I Am Not A Robot! From Marina! Well. It wasn't my faaavoorite. But it had no swears. So win win.~_

" _Alright. I choose I Am Not A Robot! It has no.. No No words!" I grinned. He had brought out the little me!_

" _Grrreat! Ok. Miss. Take it away." A worker in the back put on the background music, so I could navigate. Ha._

" _You've been acting a little tough lately. Smoking blah blah blah lately. But insiiiide, your just little baby~" I was enjoying this. I smiled and was in my element!_

" _Better to be hated.. And loved loved loved for what YOU'RE not!" Yes. I could sing! Woohoo!_

" _You're vulnerable. So vulnerable. YOU ARE NOT A ROBOT. You're loveable. So loveable. But your just trouuuble." Freddy smiled. Made me confident. Chica scoffed. I just.. Who cares! Bonnie? She listened intently. Made me not to mess up._

 _Time Skip~~_

" _Okay everyone! Thank Miss for singing beautifully! Bye guys! Hope you had a fantastic time today!" Freddy said, WAY happier than before. Did I cheer him up? …. Nah.._

 _Foxy's P.O.V (Lots of… love? Haha.)_

" _You've been acting a little tough lately. Smoking blah blah blah lately." Wow. THAT was her voice? The lass is stunning! I love her. Hope she likes me too._

 _Time skip~~_

 _Wow. She sung it perfectly. Aye…_

 _Back to you! You're P.O.V_

 _Woot wootz! Sooo happy! "Wow. Girl. Didn't know you had it in you!" Noah … CRAP! Forgot he was here._

" _Haha. Can you do me a HUGE favor? Can you drive back to the house with the cousins? Pleeease?" Noah sighed, but he.. Accepted! Yeah! "I have to work anyway. Love ya. Bye!" I pushed him out with my cousins. They looked confused but left anyway._

" _Sooooo... Where were we?"_

A/N

Did you like it? I SLAVED over this piece of work! Its almost 3:00 am. Hoped you REALLY liked it. I might work on the new chapter right now. But let's see where I go! Hoped you liked it. Sorry for so many swears. I was a bit angry at the time. Oopsie! Buh-bye! :D


	5. Not really important AN!

Quick author note.

I might end this story early. Who knows. I don't intend to disappoint you all. Yikes!

I like this story, but I have like… Three or four new stories in mind. So.. I might multitask. HAK. MURE HOMWURK!

Well… This all depends. I like this story. But I will run out of ideas soon. But we are in like the fourth chapter. Sooooo, it wont end soon! Love you lots!

Btw. I am trying to catch up for al the days I missed posting! I was.. lazy! Soo.. Enjoy the new chapters! :D

Baaaaiiiii! :DD


	6. Laugh and Tears

Woot Wootz! (New favorite phrase! No idea why tho..) Neeew chapter! Hope you enjoooy~! :D

"Sooooo… Where were we?" You asked, as the animatronics began walking down the stage, relieved, that they could get off the boring brown stage. "You have a beautiful voice (Y/N)!" Bonnie chirped.

"Yeah. It was actually pretty good." Chica somewhat complimented. You smiled and thought, 'Hehe. You know. It comes naturally. Before long, I might be on Broadway and Hollywood! Hala! Ooo, just wai-' You were cut off thought by Freddy.

"Did you even hear what I said?" You shook you head shyly and smiled. Well, a tiny smile anyway. He rolled his eyes and repeated, "Look. You wanna pull a prank on your ol' crush Foxy?"

You blushed and stammered, "Yes!" All the animatronics looked at you, surprised. 'Ooops.' "I mean. Yes to the prank! And.. N-no. Why would I, a se-security gaur-aurd like an animatronic Fffff-fox?" Okay. Preeetty obvious you like Foxy. But hey. You don't like sharing your feelings.

-FLASHBACK TIME SUCKER!-

" _Sooo.. Who do you like? IF you don't tell, I'll cut off ALL of your hair!" A bully smirked. She grabbed the scissors and grabbed a lock of your hair. You gulped. You loved your hair more than anything! "I… I like Jerome! Just don't hurt me!" You shut your eyes, shielding yourself from embarrassment. The bully became angry. She cut your hair and yelled, "You like my brother?! No! You're stupid and don't even deserver him! You (Use yur imagination! :DD)" She pushed you and walked away. You, on the otherhand, started crying. One; for your chopped off hair. Two? Jerome. You liked him. A lot. But hey. Winners cant be choosers._

 _Or can they?_

-END OF FLASHBACK DEAR READER!-

"Hey. (Y/N)! YU DER?!" Chica clucked. You snapped out of the flashback and looked up. "I think someone has a crush on Foooxy! ON FOXY!" Bonnie yelled, trying to let Foxy hear. You shushed them both and gave them your favorite finger.

The thumbs down. (Got you der didn't aye?) Bonnie and the others laughed. Hey, were they growing onto you? … Yes! They were! "Anywhooo. So Freddy Weddy. What's the plan?" He glared at you for calling him that 'horrific' nickname. And replied, "Just pretend you like me. I mean. Yeah." Freddy stood there looking at the ground, not daring to make eye contact. _So he DID like you!_

"A-alright. Should I go get F-foxy?" You stammered. Freddy nodded and you headed off to the cove. "Foxy? Where are youuu?" 'You know what I have noticed? Whenever the animatronics are with me. They don't have their programmed voices. More like.. Kids. Weird.' You looked around and bumped into something furry. "Foxy?" You looked up and saw him, shut off. "Oh.. Lemme turn you on."

"AYE! Get away from me lass ye (IIIIMAGINTIOOON!)!" He yelled as he swung his hook, inches from your face. You gasped, and shut your eyes, frozen in place. Foxy chuckled, then gasped. "L-lass. I didn't mean." You smiled weakly.

"I.. I think I am ok. Just. You almost gave me a frickin' heart attack!" You yelled out. 'Dude. Stick to the plan!' "Well, see ya later Foxy. Oh Freeeedy~ Where is that teddy bear?" You said cutely as you exited the cove. 'Wait. Whut? What is the lass doing?' Foxy half worried. He looked out and saw you, hugging Freddy, making him 'blush.' He stomped out and rudely asked, "(Y/N). What do ye think ye be doin'?" You rolled your eyes. You were getting good at acting!

"What do you think? Freddy is such a cute lil' teddy bear! I just.. He is sooo dreamy." (Be glad I didn't make the fanfic like that! **BARRRRRF** ) Foxy growled, "What does that mean?"

"It means. He is sooo cute. I might die." You lied. Freddy smiled sweetly. Well, for like, five seconds. He got launched across the room; By yours truly, Foxy the pirate fox! (Which girls **DROOL** over. :I) He loomed over Freddy and growled, "Mess with (Y/N). Get rekt." (I FUCKING HAD TOO! XDDDDD I am so not sorry! XDD) You blushed. Intensely. You ran over to Freddy, trying not to laugh. Soon enough, you busted out laughing out of the blue.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." You looked at Foxy, who was angry and confused, and starting laughing like a hyena on steroids. "Foxy.. FOXY! It was a prank! I don't like like Freddy!" You started laughing so hard, your side hurt. Foxy looked more angry than before. Good job reader. You messed up big time! CX.

"Than who do ye like?!" Foxy said, getting more frustrated by the second. You stopped laughing. Everything in the room was silent. Freddy looked at you, hurt. Bonnie, smirked, wishing for popcorn. Chica glared at you. 'You better not even dare to spill your feelings!' She yelled in her animatronic head.

"I… No. I don't.." You stuttered. You looked at the clock and didn't want to look at anyone. Foxy lowered his ears, and said gloomily, "Oh. Aye thought ye would like a fox like me. Because.." He stopped himself, and walked into the cove. "F-foxy wait!" You called after him. Before you could reason with him, the clock struck 6am, and you had to go. You sniffed, and said to Freddy, "Thanks. You really helped me. You rock for making our friendship stronger." You glared at him, and pulled out your phone. Noah picked up. "Yeah.. What?.. Of course I am ok! Just.. Whatever. Pick me up. Bai." You put your phone away, and sat on the stage, with tears, streaming down your cheeks. (NO FUCKING HUMAN FNAF FORMS. DEY SUCK.) You wanted to sob, but not here. But, you couldn't hold back, you cried like Niagara.

Freddy felt bad, and came up on stage. He sat down by you, but didn't say anything. Bonnie went into her place, but looked at you. She hated to see you hurt or in pain. Chica didn't want to look at you. She got into her spot, and looked away. You finally stopped crying, and said quietly, "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A place for all sizes. But not for a teenage girl. Your heart can get torn into two, just by breaking a fox's heart. Enjoy your stay. Try our heart pizza. Just $99.99. No one can afford it, no wonder why teenagers are always heartbroken.." You got up, looked at Freddy, and hopped off stage. You glanced at the cove, then headed off to the parking lot, for Noah was there.

 _Couldn't you see I like you?_

A/N

Hey peeps! Like the sad drama? I bet it was boring. Sorry. I didn't feel in the mood to write, but I did. Hope you liked this chapter! Be ready for the next one. I am gonna start a different story. Gumballxreader. Beastyxreader. Finnxreader. Whatever I choose. Eh. Well, see you next time!


	7. Another quick AN

Hoi! The other fanfic I am making, Gumballxreader from Amazing World of Gumball is on Quotiv. So wanna check it out? Go there. I still have the same username. :D

Just tiny update. Well IMPORTANT INFO.

Baiiiii! :DDDDDDD


End file.
